1959
]] ]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 29 - ''Sleeping Beauty premiered in Los Angeles, California *February 17 - Sleeping Beauty (New York City, New York) *March 19 - The Shaggy Dog *June 26 - Darby O'Gill and the Little People *November 10 - Third Man on the Mountain *December 24 **''Dumbo'' (re-release) **''Sleeping Beauty'' Shorts *June 18 - Eyes in Outer Space *June 26 - Donald in Mathmagic Land *September 2 - How to Have an Accident at Work *November 10 - Noah's Ark *''Donald's Penguin'' (re-release) Disneyland Episodes *January 30 - The Peter Tchaikovsky Story Theme park happenings *June 14 - Matterhorn Bobsleds, the Disneyland Monorail System, and the Submarine Voyage all open in an event referred to as "The Second Opening of Disneyland" *September - Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev is denied access to Disneyland due to security concerns People Births *January 5 - Clancy Brown (actor and voice actor) *January 31 - Kelly Lynch (actress) *February 3 - Fredric Lane (actor) *February 4 - Pamelyn Ferdin (actress) *February 22 - Kyle MacLachlan (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *March 6 - Tom Arnold (actor, comedian, producer, and TV host) *March 7 - Donna Murphy (actress and singer) *March 8 - Aidan Quinn (actor) *March 15 - Fabio Lanzoni (fashion model, spokesperson, author, and actor) *March 23 - Catherine Keener (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *April 3 - David Hyde Pierce (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *April 4 - Phil Morris (actor) *April 10 - Brian Setzer (guitarist, singer, and songwriter) *April 15 **Emma Thompson (actress) **Thomas F. Wilson (actor and voice actor) *April 17 - Sean Bean (actor) *April 22 - Ryan Stiles (actor, comedian, director, and voice actor) *April 27 - Sheena Easton (singer and actress) *May 5 - Gary Dubin (actor) *May 12 - Ving Rhames (actor) *May 16 - Mare Winningham (actress and singer-songwriter) *May 19 - Jim Ward (voice actor) *May 20 - Bronson Pinchot (actor) *May 29 - Rupert Everett (actor) *June 11 - Hugh Laurie (actor, voice actor, comedian, and writer) *June 27 - Janusz Kamiński (cinematographer and film director) *June 29 - Gary Rydstrom (sound designer and director) *June 30 - Vincent D'Onofrio (actor, director, producer, writer, and singer) *July 7 - Billy Campbell (actor) *July 8 - Robert Knepper (actor) *July 16 **Bob Joles (voice actor) **Sherri Stoner (actress, model, and writer) *July 22 - César Ferioli (comic book artist) *July 26 - Kevin Spacey (actor) *August 2 - Jim Doughan (actor, writer, and director) *August 3 - John C. McGinley (actor) *August 14 - Marcia Gay Harden (actress, voice actress, and comedian) *August 17 - Chika Sakamoto (Japanese voice actress) *August 22 - Mark Williams (actor and comedian) *August 29 - Rebecca De Mornay (actress) *September 10 - Jim Meskimen (actor and comedian) *September 21 - Dave Coulier (actor, voice actor, stand-up comedian, and impressionist, television host) *September 23 **Jason Alexander (actor) **Elizabeth Peña (actress and director) *September 24 - Steve Whitmire (puppeteer) *September 28 - Steve Hytner (actor and comedian) *October 13 - Marie Osmond (actress, singer, screenwriter, and doll designer) *October 22 - Marc Shaiman (composer and lyricist) *October 23 **"Weird Al" Yankovic (singer-songwriter, actor, and comedian) **Sam Raimi (director, producer, writer, and actor) *October 25 - Lani Minella (voice actress, voice director, producer) *November 5 - Bryan Adams (singer-songwriter, musician, photographer, actor, record producer, social activist) *November 14 - Paul McGann (actor) *November 19 - Allison Janney (voice actress) *November 20 - Sean Young (actress) *November 24 - Akio Ōtsuka (voice actor) *November 30 - Les Mayfield (director and producer) *December 9 - Steve Mackall (voice actor) *December 29 - Patricia Clarkson (actress) *December 30 - Tracey Ullman (actress, comedian, singer, dancer, director, author, and screenwriter) *December 31 - Val Kilmer (actor) *Wesley Mann (character actor) Artists joined *Sylvia Mattinson Character debuts *January 29 - Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo, King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Hubert, Forest Animals, Samson, Goons, Minstrel *March 19 - Wilby Daniels, Moochie Daniels, Buzz Miller *June 26 - Darby O'Gill, Katie O'Gill, Michael MacBride, King Brian, Pony Sugrue, Sheelah Sugrue, Lord Fitzpatrick, Father Murphy, Phadrig Oge, Paddy Scanlon, Molly Malloy, Tom Kerrigan, Banshee, Dullahan es:1959 fr:1959 1959